The Border Between Torture and Comfort
by xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx
Summary: There's a border between Torture and Comfort. They are both drastically different, but i still 'manage' to find my own way to cross it. Rated M for later chapters. Yuzu POV.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just discovered this manga and It. Is. Beautiful. I can't wait for chapter 11 to be released -heavy breathing-! Rated M for later chapters, please review, cause your opinion helps with writing stories xx Also I'm Australian so their might be some grammatical or spelling 'errors' or different spelling to the American words and I'm sorry if that's difficult for you, but I can't really help but write how I was brought up. Example being 'mom' American, 'mum' Australian.

Chapter 1: Normality

Theres a boarder between torture and comfort. Comfort is being with Harumin after school. She was the first person that i just automatically clicked with. We're alike in every way and i have a hell of a lot of fun breaking the rules with her. She makes me feel happy to be who i am, just like my mum. I mean when i first transferred to this school i was pretty much like Alien and every one else was predator. Everyone was conservative while I'm just loud and out there or as my mum says ' you take action and then think about' which i took as a compliment.

Torture is what happens before school finishes, when Harumin can't even be there to comfort me and even my mum who i see every morning can't and won't be able to understand. Mei. I have to eat with her, walk with her, look at her… every day. It's unbearable for me. I mean i should be used to it i guess or i should get used to it… we're step-sisters after all.. but after my first kiss which she stole, after everything that had happened.. i just can't get her out of my mind.. is this normal?

"Oi, Yuzu, EARTH TO YUZU" I'm snapped back to reality to find Harumin across from me in the local diner waving her hands frantically over the place to grab my attention. I quickly grab her hands and placed them on the table " Harumin, it looks as if you're calling an airplane to land on the landing strip".

"Well sorry for trying to grab the attention of someone who slipped into unconsciousness while i was explaining to them a very important story about my saturday night" Harumin finished when her eyes fell onto me again. "Yuzu!" I snapped back into reality again. "Jesus Yuzu" She said as she rubbed her temples.

"You look pretty out of if.. like you're not concerned about the new assignment are you?" Harumin said as she held the door for me as we waked along the sidewalk to the train station.

"We got a new assignment?!" I said in a panic. I mean I'm not the type of person to fuss over school, but exams are coming up and it's just that there's so many things i have on my mind at once. I mean i have to pass exams, i have to make mum happy with my grades, i have to study for exams, i have to do the assignment, i have to impress gramps and more importantly impress Mei…

"I've just been super stressed lately that's all Harumin" I say after she hands me a copy of the handout our teacher gave out for the assignment in class. "Well you know what will relieve some stress Yuzu.." Harumin linked arms and pulled me into the opposite direction of the train station, "Some retail therapy" She said as she dragged me into the mall.

* * *

I opened the door to my home and placed all the bags full of clothes to my sides. In just two hours I had managed to spend all of my months allowance… I think I need a job.

"Where have you been?" I jumped and found Mei staring at me.

"Oh, hi Mei I was just with haru—"

"You know it's against school rules to go anywhere after school" She gave me a death stare and all i could feel was a sweat drop forming on the side of my face.

"Sorry, I won't do it again…" I said looking away. She looked at me and then walked off not saying a word.

Does this mean I'm off the hook? Cause i do not want to have a detention to top off my stress list.

I walk into the kitchen to find mum cleaning up the dishes. "Yuzu where have you been…. oh Harumin?" Mums eyes fall onto the bags that i was dragging across the floor. I nodded and opened up my foiled wrapped dinner. "Sorry Yuzu, me and Mei already ate since we were pretty hungry and knowing you who knows what time you would get back" Mum said as she smiled at me.

I know she was worried about me, I mean even though mum's a pretty chill person, theres time where she hides her worries and just gives me a comforting smile… and i love mum for that, since she has been through so much.

After dinner i had a shower and walked to my bedroom and proceeded to fold and neatly put away the new clothes that I had bought in my draws. Mei was on the floor studying as always. After folding my clothes I then went to lie on our bed and go text Harumin.

_Yuzu: Mei caught me…._

_Harumin: Crap? Are we in trouble? _

_Yuzu: I don't know….. I'm getting mixed messages here. Like all she did was point it out and then walked off in silence. _

_Harumin: She must be on her 'ladies' days_

_(A/N: Reference to moon party)_

"You should be studying for exams" Mei said as she shut my phone top and took it from me.

"Hey, i understand when it's school, but you have no right to take my phone away from me in my own home" I say in defence for myself even though Mei was in the right.

A minute later i was next Mei on the floor. Books open and mind intense at studying.. well i thought it was intense. I mean i was studying for Advanced Math and math is my favourite subject. I was focusing on my work so hard that i didn't notice that Mei was staring at me the whole time.

I saw her from the corner of my eye looking at me intently. I felt heat growing from my neck up to meet my cheeks and i knew very well that i must of looked like a tomato.

My hand stops writing and i feel a warm and gentle touch. Mei had grabbed my hand. I lift my eyes to see Mei's face inches from mine. I panicked and froze on the spot. My whole body feeling warm and i was begining to sweat all over. Then in one fluid motion Mei brushed my hand away and grabbed the paper i was writing on.

"Your answers…." She said.

I then felt a little embarrassed after what i thought she was going to do. I mean was i actually hoping for her to do it… even though we agreed that we wouldn't be doing this stuff anymore…but i secretly wanted her to..

I gained back my confidence as i took a deep breath in and looked at Mei. Mei was still looking at my answers. "What about my answers?" I asked. "They're all wrong, drastically wrong" She said in her usual monotone, expressionless voice.

And confidence gone….

Mei then attempted to help me with the equations and to try and get me to get them correct, but then we agreed that i should just sleep this off and when i mean 'we', i mean me.

* * *

Unfortunately my hopes were turned down when Harumin and I we're held back after school to be scolded by Momokino. We got changed into our sport uniforms and then went on with our cleaning duties.

"It really isn't any fun when you have the Student Council President living under the same roof as you, i mean like you can't get away with anything under her noise" Harumin said as she passed down cleaning supplies to me from the top shelf. "Yeah sorry about this…" I apologised, cause this has happened more than once to us.

"You're cool" Harumin smiled at me. She honestly didn't care whether or not if she had detention. She seems to be living a problem free life, no worries, no stress, god I wished I lived that life.

We walked around to every classroom and mopped the floors and cleaned the windows. We then were interrupted from our duties to have Momokino appoint us to the toilets.

"Heads for toilet stalls, tails for sinks and mirrors, your call?" Harumin said as she pulled out a coin from her pocket and then began to flip it. "Tails" I said, "heads it is" She said with an evil smirk. I then was cleaning the toilets. I mean they weren't that bad…. i guess….but i know definitely that i do not want to have a job in this.

After me and Harumin finished cleaning up, we went to the classroom to change quickly before the school closes. I quickly got dressed and when i was looking for my bag it was missing. "What? Where's my bag?" I said looking all over my desk for it. "Hmmm maybe someone took it home by accident..?" Harumin said, "Well good luck to them, all they'll have is my notes which will probably guarantee them a fail and my homework that needs to be done, hopefully they bring it back completed" I joked. We chuckled.

"A-Hem.." We both look to the doorway and find Mei there staring at us. "Ohh Mei, hey-" I started, "Are you done?" She asked and I nodded. She then looked at Harumin that was awkwardly edging for the door. "Well see you tomorrow Yuzu, See ya, Prez." and with that Harumin was racing down the hall way from the Student Council President.

"I have your bag by the way" She said as she turned and walked off. I think she was motioning me to follow her since I guess she did look for me and she did have my bag, at least it won't be when she found that… that.. 'visual novel'.

I followed her into the library which was empty by now. I swear the library could legitimately pass up for a horror movie scene. "I thought the school was going to close now?" I asked her. "I have the keys" She said as she sat down at a desk. On that desk was my books all open and placed neatly on the table, ready for me to use them. "Whats this?" I asked, even though it was pretty much common sense what they were for. "I'm tutoring you from now on till exams" Mei said as waited for me to sit down.

Once I sat down, Mei went through all the equations that i fell asleep through last night. She explained to me how I 'drastically' got them wrong and man.. there was no self-esteem boost whats so ever throughout the evening, but I liked being with Mei. I mean even though I was getting no where, it felt good that I guess she was a little concerned about my grades.

On the way home i felt that i learnt a lot today. I mean even though it did take some arguing with Mei, I got around. "Thanks for today Mei even though you didn't have to" I said as I walked beside her, "I'm worried about you.." Mei said with a little red appearing on her cheeks. I caught her off guard by bringing her into a big hug. "Awwww are you worried about me?" I said as I nuzzled my face into her shoulder. "It's not like that" Mei said as she gently pushed me back. I'm kind of used to her pushing me away like that, I mean i don't think i have actually had a real hug from her… or ever seen her give a real hug to anyone.

"I just don't want you to cause any more problems for the principal and for me" She said as she then walked ahead of me.

I admit I was a little gutted by that statement. She really doesn't care about other people's feelings, yet alone hers.

My eyes kept on wondering to her direction at dinner. I mean even then she doesn't show any sort of expressions, but she keeps conversation with mum, maybe she's just being polite. She's pretty sheltered, but then again Harumin said that isn't so surprising at this high school. Harumin believes that everyone at the school was like this because of Mei, but then what caused Mei to be like this, I mean I understand about her father but i thought we re-kindled their relationship and gramps is still a strict man, but she did make a promise to me that she was going to do things her own way now… she is such a confusing girl. I mean us women are very complex creatures, but she sure does take it to the next level.

I kept on tossing in the bed. I mean i just don't know how to ask her or tell her. She was reading a book and the room was silent. "Mei?" I asked. She didn't respond but I just took that as a yes. "You know you can tell me anything right, like if anything is troubling you or—" I started. "I'm fine, you don't have to act all sister like" Mei said with her eyes still glued to the book. I didn't respond, instead of arguing i just went to sleep, there…. things won't be as confusing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Stress and Other Things.

A/N - Just some clarification, Yuzu and Mei have kissed and done all the things that are in the current chapters so Chapter 1 - 10 ANNNNNDD no one has seen Matsuri yet and I apologise for this very late update, trust my crap-excuse-for-a-laptop to crash on me and delete everything.

* * *

"Oh my god… I just passed, check this Yuzu." Harumin leaned over her desk to show me her english assignment.

"What topic did you chose?" I asked her as I patiently waited for our teacher to hand me my essay.

"I chose, 'how do economic issues shape fashion trends..'." Harumin said with a proud smile.

"Wasn't the topic supposed to be based on a world issue?" I looked at her as she realised her mistake and sunk in her seat.

"That's why I just passed…" Harumin said as she looked over her essay again.

My essay was then placed on my desk. I looked at it intently, Mei had been bugging me over this essay all weekend and I just hope that the tutoring lessons pay off. I slowly lifted up my paper to see my mark and I got an… A… I got an A!

"Wow you got an A, well done Yuzu, You're smarter than you look." Harumin said as she peeped over to look at my marks.

I ignored her comment and was stuck in my own world. I had passed, by a lot, and well A is a lot for me, I never get A's. I scanned the room to find Mei, I wanted to show her my results, but she wasn't there.

"Weird…" I said aloud without realising.

"I know right, I can't believe you got an A when you've been averaging D's all semester." Harumin said in response.

* * *

At lunch Harumin and I lined up in the cafeteria queue. I looked around the room trying to see if Mei was here, but she isn't the type of student to be scene in big crowds.

"Why don't you just make your lunch?" I asked Harumin who was getting a bit annoyed at the line because we weren't moving.

"Hah! Make my own lunch, you're a funny one Yuzu." Harumin said sarcastically.

Before I could say anything back, I felt my skirt tugging down. I quickly looked to the source of the tugging and found Glasses-Senpai.

"What are you doing?" I said as I stepped back to get her away from my skirt.

"If that is the lowest you can get your skirt then you'll have to be sent home to get your uniform fixed, on top of that I will have to confiscate your phone as it is not allowed to be present on school grounds." Glasses-Senpai kept on pointing out every rule I had broken, whilst flipping through the rule book.

"Glasses-Senpai, What's up? Me and Yuzu here was going to the ladies room, I'll make sure she fixes her uniform there." Harumin linked arms with me and took me away from her.

"How come I always get in trouble?" I said as I stared at my skirt through the reflection off a window.

"Well, it's because you don't hide your gyaru-ness like me, so in a modern term, you're the hipster while everyone else are the haters." Harumin said as she then pulled out her phone from her cleavage and texted away.

"Exams are next week…" I ignored her confusing comment and remembered back to my mark I got for my essay this morning.

"…Well that certainly put a downer on my attitude for today. Thanks Yuzu." She said sarcastically as she walked ahead of me towards our lockers.

* * *

"I'm studying with Mei after school." I whispered to Harumin who was acting as if she was working, but really she was on her phone.

"What? But it's a friday, this is our shopping day." Harumin whined a little.

"Everyday is pretty much a shopping day for us." I said in response.

"Yeah, but friday is a special day. Friday is when we both can make an evaluation of our week." Harumin said.

I eyed her for a second and then the bell went. I went and packed my bag.

"What? Were you serious about this studying thing?" Harumin said surprised as I made my way to the door.

"Thanks for having faith in me Harumin." I said as I walked out the door way.

I continued down the hallway, making my way to the library. To be honest, I was a little bummed. I would rather shopping over studying any day, but Mei.. I have to do this for Mei and to show gramps that I am a good enough student to stay here.

I then took a sharp turn around a corner into the next corridor and then suddenly I found myself lying on the floor. I opened my eyes to find Mei lying right on top of me.

"Mei, are you alright?" I asked her as I sat up slowly. I then heard a slight moan escape from her mouth. Heat then rushed up to meet my cheeks as I realised where my thigh was rubbing up against.

I slowly inched away and kneeled down in front of Mei who was still looking at the ground blankly.

"Mei, Are you okay?" I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

I watched her as she silently stood up and finally looked at me with a composed face, the kind of expression Mei always wears.

"I'll see you at home…" Mei said and with that she disappeared, while I was lying there on the floor having no clue of what just happened.

* * *

I dragged my feet along the footpath as I made my way home. It was cold out, and with how high my skirt was I kind of envied the other girls skirt lengths at my school, but hell I don't want to look like a nun.

I walk past all the clothing stores and cafes. I feel as if I'm being drawn into a riptide. I wanted to shop, I mean I could of, like there's nothing stopping me.. well there are the school rules but pshh me and school rules don't go well together.

I continued walking on, until I heard crying. I looked to where I heard the crying from, and there I found to what looked like a little girl crying in the middle of an alley way. I stopped and observed the girl.

I wanted to go help the girl, she looked poor and defenceless, but of course it just had to be in an alley way.

I started walking up to the girl slowly after working up the courage to do so. With every step, every single horror movie that I have ever watched flew into my mind.

I cleared my throat loud enough for the girl to look up at me. She looked older than what I had thought, maybe even a couple years younger than me. She was wearing her school uniform which I recognised as one of the schools that I used to live near before I moved here.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I stood in such a position that if anything turns for the worst I was ready to bolt out of there.

"…ye-yeah…", She responded as she stood up and I had totally underestimated her. She was almost my height, and to think I thought she was a little girl.

All of a sudden the girl wraps her arms around me and holds on tight to me. All this rush of regret and fear filled my body. Like this could be how I die or like accidentally get involved with some mafia business after being accused for something and then I have to magically get rescued by some M16 people who tell me about my parents past and how badass they were… well that's what action movies have taught me and Rush Hour.

"Yuzu is that really you?" The girl looked up at me and it just registered who the girl was.

"Matsuri! Hey, what are you doing all the way here?" I said as my mood had totally changed. I couldn't believe that I was talking to her, after all these years.

"I'm just doing business." Matsuri said as she turned around and saw a man hovering around a corner in the alley way.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She said as she turned around and walked towards the man.

I observed from where I was and watched them exchange something over. He looked scummy and suspicious, but then again Matsuri was radiating of that as well. She then returned to me smiling. I watched as the man left in a huff.

"Who was he?" I asked her as I watched her pull something out of her pockets.

"He was just one of my customers." She said as she brought out a stack of hundred dollar bills. My jaw dropped, like I have never seen so much money being handled by a girl as young as Matsuri.

"Matsuri, where did you get that money?" I asked her in a harsh voice. She looked at me innocently and then changed the topic completely.

"Well to celebrate this re-union let's go eat, I'm treating." She linked arms with me and continued on skipping towards the direction of the mall.

"Matsuri- wait." I tried to get her to slow down, but nothing seemed to be getting her to stop. I don't think I should be complaining, like I have someone who is willing to buy me food, but I really needed to get home.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was sitting down at a very elegant Chinese-Cuisine restaurant.

"Order what ever you like." Matsuri said as she scanned through the menu.

I looked at the menu and my eyes were immediately directed to the huge prices.

"Oh my god, the prices are."— I began when Matsuri interrupted me.

"It's all right, I've got it." She said as she pull out that envelope that the man had given her to reveal a whole heap of cash.

"What?! Where-Why?" I stared at the amount of cash she was holding in her hands, completely forgetting the fact that she didn't answer my question I asked earlier. That much money could give me a whole new wardrobe, but first I should probably be concerned with someone much younger than me handling that much money.

"Just a little business that I run on the side, you know, earning my money but I assure you I'm not a prostitute or some high class escort." She said with an innocent look on her face, which didn't really calm any of my nerves and worries.

I thought back to the man that had given her that envelope and I seemed to just worry more. I know it's been ages since I've last seen Matsuri, but it seriously just feels as if I was still babysitting her. Everything that she does reminds me of her child self such as her messy hair and clothing, I swear she was the most stubborn child that I had ever met.

As I was spotting out things that reminded me of the good ol' days, I didn't realise that she had already ordered the food for herself and for me as well. She had already started stuffing her face down will all the food in her radius which is also another habit she used to have as a child, but to be honest, who wouldn't eat any food that is in a radius of them, first world problems.

"I ordered your favourite," Matsuri mumbled through her mouth full of food as she pushed certain dishes to be in front of me. "I got you sweet and sour pork and squid with salt and pepper." She said as she grabbed more food with every word that came out of her mouth.

We talked for a bit. Catching up and filling in each other with recent events. I haven't seen her for more than five years and there's a hell of a lot of stuff that is new with her. She seems to be rather popular, well she comes across as a bad popular kind, but I don't think thats true.

We both finished our meals. Well she finished my meal, since I couldn't eat anymore and I have to say that girl can _eat_.

It felt weird leaving the restaurant. Everyone there was either wearing suits or looked expensive, then there was Matsuri and I. Both of us were still wearing our school uniforms and the stares that we were getting didn't look that welcoming.

"I think I should actually get home now," I said as I checked my watch. "It was great seeing you again Matsuri."

"What? You wanna go now?" Matsuri looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Well exams are next week and all, I think it would be best if I went home to you know, study-." I began, before Matsuri linked our arms together and started walking.

"Well then I'll walk you home," She said cheerfully, "besides, there's no one waiting at home for me."

She seemed to be much more careless than she was when I was baby sitting her. She went from 'meh.' to 'I don't give a fuck anymore.'

"What about your mum and dad? I'm pretty sure they would be worried." I looked at her in surprise. Her parents are one of the most over protective parents I have ever met. They always used to care for Matsuri, even with their jobs which were very demanding they always found time.

"They're never home anymore, dad's somewhere in America and mum is always staying at our other family house." Matsuri said without any sign of sadness in her voice.

"Matsuri-." I was going to continue but Matsuri had stopped walking. She was staring at something and when I traveled her gaze to where she was looking, she was staring at Mei and Mei was returning it.

"Well this is me-." I began.

"Who's she?" She lowered her voice, thinking Mei wouldn't listen in.

"She's my…. stepsister." I struggled to say the word. It wasn't as if she was anything else to me. Could she be.

"You have a stepsister?" Matsuri said looking at me dead straight in the eye. I felt as if she was looking straight through me.

"Umm.. yes, she's my stepsister. Trust me I was as surprised as you when I first arrived here." A nervous laugh escaped my lips.

Matsuri looked down at her feet and then back up at Mei, who was now walking down the front steps towards the gate.

"Hey Mei," I said as I waved at her, "You ran off after school today." I knew she was going to start ripping into me with the many rules that I had already broken.

"Mum called and she's taking the late shift tonight." Mei said with the exact same expression she always wears. Nothing.

She gave Matsuri so much as a glance and then turned away as if she hadn't even noticed she was there.

"I think I better get going Yuzu," Matsuri walked closer towards me, "I had a great time, we have to catch up again soon." Matsuri said as she hugged me.

I could feel someone's eyes digging into my back, but my suspicions were shut down when I heard the front door shut. When I parted from Matsuri she had a smug smile on her face, which then disappeared and became an innocent smile.

"I'll see you soon." She said as she ran off and then soon enough disappeared.

I walked up the stairs dwelling every step. I knew Mei would start telling me off, then she would start torturing me by stuffing all these books in my face to try and help me with exams cause she knows I'm probably going to go bad as I normally do.

Before I walk in I take a deep breath to prepare myself for the wrath Mei will unleash on me. I walk inside and into the living room where I placed my school bag and there waiting for me by the kitchen counter was Mei, well I assume she was waiting for me.

It was silent for a while as I pretended to act busy by looking through my back pack. I could feel her staring at me. So I decided to start off with apologising.

"Look Mei, I'm sorry that I didn't come home immediately after school. I was on my way and I even sacrificed my friday chill-out-and-spend sessions with Harumin."

She continues to stare.

"And then on my way home I saw someone crying in an alleyway, and I couldn't help but approach, then it turned out to be Matsuri."

She takes a few steps closer so we are a few meters apart.

"And then after that she took me out for dinner at some restaurant, all to my dismay, but she just seemed so excited and it has been ages since we've seen each other, cause I used to babysit her and I…," She's inches from my face now, "I knew that I had to study, but she." Mei brought her hand to my cheek. I could feel her warm breathe on my neck. Then I could feel her lips lightly traveling from my neck up to the corner of my lips.

"She?" Mei whispered. It may have been a whisper, but it seemed so much more louder than what it was. I felt her arms wrap around my waist, pulling our bodies closer. She's never acted like this before.

She then pushes me up against the wall behind me. It was harder than expected, it could probably pass as being violent. She stands there staring at me, looking at my body.

She then crushed her body against mine and starts kissing my neck. I feel her moist lips pressed up against my neck as she beings to suck at it.

I feel something in-between desire and guilt. I _want _her to do this, but I know we shouldn't.

She moves her way up to my cheek, but before she could reach my lips, I move.

"Mei." I grab her shoulders and lightly hold her in front of me so there is enough space in-between the both of us.

I look her in the eye and study her face. Why is she acting like this?

"Is something wrong?" I asked her honestly trying to find some source into why she was acting like she was.

She suddenly grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall and then there was a long pause.

My mind had completely gone somewhere else, it's like I had forgotten where I was, but when I re-focused my thoughts to where I was, Mei was no where.

* * *

The way Mei acted last night was, well, I don't really know how to describe it.. I liked it, but.. that _really_ took me off guard.

I woke up this morning to her being her normal self. Gone. Completely disappeared without me noticing her, well I am a heavy sleeper, it's just the fact that I feel cheated in a way, like I had a one night stand, which I didn't.. ughh mixed emotions.

I got up out of bed and floated around the house, resulting in me finding out that Mei was out of the house somewhere and that mum was no where to be found, I'm gonna take a guess and say she's at work.

I sat in the living room, looking out onto the front yard, soaking up the peacefulness of this empty house. It feels better when no one else is here. No one can corrupt my thoughts with stuff that I make out to be much more severe, cause apparently a lot of girls do that, but like I don't think just girls do it, everyone does it.. what if I'm only doing it, am I normal?

I took a deep breath in as I realised that I was overthinking again. I don't think it's healthy for me to be all alone in this house, cause all I do is stress and other things.

After sitting and watching nothing in the front yard, I decided to do some Ashtanga Yoga, because I really need to occupy my mind with something other than school and Mei.

After making the best playlist, I put in my headphones and began the Surya Namaskara B routine. Concentrating only on my breathing and what I'm doing. Nothing else. Well that's what I kept telling myself. I eventually turned the music up to such a volume that I think will make me partially deaf, but it seemed to work with drowning out my surroundings. Like I actually wouldn't be surprised if someone had just robbed my house and taken everything, like I am that out of it.

After finishing my routine and trying to recover from the ear damage that I probably just caused I decided to start my studying schedule. With exams next week, I think studying would, you know, be smart.

I sat down at my desk, got all my notes and books in order so that they were all subject co-ordinated, prepared brain food and had my check list and study schedule placed neatly on the wall in front of me. I feel like this is something Mei would do. Mei.. I'm only actually trying to do good because I want to impress her grandfather.. well our grandfather. What is that guys problem anyway, it seriously isn't as if I have done anything wrong. Have I?

* * *

So umm I gave up on studying and will accept the fact that Mei and Gramps will probably never like me. Well I already get that vibe from them anyways. So I decided to clean for the time being. Harumin wasn't answering my calls or texts, so she's either on a serious shopping spree or dead… but i'm hoping that it is the first reason, cause without her, who knows how I would handle this school.

I hear the front door slam shut, but I can't be bothered getting up and going to see who it is.

"Mum!" I yell as I lay on my bed. I didn't hear a response back, so I yelled again "Mum..?".

Mei then walks into our bedroom and places her books on the table. "Use these books for your study." She said as she started sorting them out in order of subject.

I sat up and then looked at the bloody library she had just place on my desk. "You want me to use all those books? now? When theres only three more days left before exams start?"

There are no words that can describe the death stare that she gave me. She then walked out of the room swiftly shutting the door as she easily slipped away from its touch. Leaving me, in a room, with a pile of books that I have to study and I mean I have to study.

I got up from the bed and walked over to my desk, skimming through the book titles. I honestly cannot be bothered. Harumin still hasn't texted me back and I have nothing to do… but to study.

* * *

"Harumin! Where the hell were you all weekend?!" I said as I ran up to Harumin who was peacefully placing her books on her desk until I came and put her into a death grip, but she still continued to place her books on her desk.

"You know, just hanging around, doing my thing." Harumin said all absent minded. I released her from my grip and she sat down in her seat.

"Harumin."- The bell rings to signal the start of class and I go and take my seat. The teacher comes in and says a couple of words and then she sits at her desk and from where I'm sitting she looks like she is catching up on her sleep.

"Harumin, what's up?" I said as I turned my body to face her. She completes her work and then looks at me.

"My mum took my phone away." She said as if she was on the verge of tears.

"What the hell Harumin!" I said as I picked up my book and slapped her arm with it.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Harumin said as she started to rub her arm.

"You scared the hell out of me! I thought there was something much more bigger than your mum taking your phone away from you!" I said in a hushed yell.

"But that is a big deal, you know my life depends on the procrastination of my phone." Harumin said as she began to get teary.

"Jesus christ." I said as I faced my books and began to study.

From the corner of my eye I could see that Harumin wore the same facial expression of sadness. Something was definitely wrong and it isn't just because her phone was taken away, but she seems persistent in not telling me, after all we are close, but then again I guess we would have our fair share of secrets.

I look across the classroom to see Mei being surrounded by some other classmates, all talking about something that clearly doesn't catch Mei's attention. I guess she is my secret.

I looked down at my work and decided to get some work done, some. I do wanna pass my exams, but with flying colours.. no.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 2 and thanks for reading. If anyone has any issues on my writing or if I am doing something wrong, PLEASE TELL ME! I'm open to all criticism as I'm still trying to develop my skills. Even if there are any story line suggestions, because there are quite a bit of times where I am actually stumped on ideas, tell me :D

Sky~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Eye Candy

A/N: Sorry for the really late update, it's been really busy, Please enjoy Chapter 3! Oh and if anyone can confirm Harumi or Harumin (I don't know which name is right XP)

"I can finally breathe." I said as I sat down at my desk and exhaled loudly.

"ugh when my grandma sees my exam results she's going to kill me," Harumi said as she sat down beside me at her desk, "and my sister, hah, I'll actually be killed."

"And there goes the moment of bliss." I say sarcastically as I realised that doing the exams is one thing, but doing them right is another. "Wait you have a sister?" I looked at her surprised, we are close, but I actually have never heard her talk about her family.

"haha yeah I do…yeah..we should go celebrate!" Harumi said enthusiastically changing the subject, ready to pull out her purse to see how much money she had left to spend.

"Harumi, it's only Wednesday, we are starting the next unit of our work, like… right now." I looked at her as I saw a lively Harumi then turn into one of the melted characters from The Persistence Of Memory by Salvador Dali. She placed her head on the desk and from where I was, I think she was sobbing.

I see Mei walk into the class with her usual gang of good doers. The thing is, if I were to approach Mei and talk to her, they would like greasy me off as if I had passed their gang territory line. So I remain in my seat, next to a silent Harumi.

"Okay Harumi, you just have a couple more weeks and then you can do whatever you want whenever you want." Harumi said to herself as she sat back up and tried to comfort herself.

"I forgot we have those two weeks off, why does the school give us that?" I asked Harumi.

Himeko then popped out of nowhere and started to tell us the whole life story of the school. "Well the two weeks off give the students a break from the exam period and helps with the transitioning into the next unit of our work, it's called the golden weeks," Himeko said as she looked at the both of us. "ALSO for the students who receive the highest marks in a subject, they all are invited for a two week private tuition at the school." Himeko said with a little gleam of pride in her eyes.

"Who wants to be at the school when you can have a holiday?" I said incredulously. I mean I get that some kids like to study and stuff, but do people really want to go to school when the school is giving a two week break for the students.

"The ones who want to have a good future, because as you probably didn't know, the students that are in the holiday program are often the ones who get scholarships, it's like head-hunting for businesses, but for universities and colleges." Himeko said as she walked away with a smug smile on her face.

"She thinks we can't get into it." I said to Harumi who was glaring at Himeko.

"Do you want to get into it? I mean, it's your decision, but I don't want to have a lonely holiday." Harumi said as she looked at me worried.

"No.. besides you need an invitation, don't you?" I asked Harumi, but before she could counter-sass me with some comment about being with the do-gooders, the bell went, meaning the commencement of the next unit of work.

* * *

"What if our school held a prom or formal?" Harumi said as we both were changing into our gym uniforms.

"Prom? We need guys for that." I said struggling to balance as I was putting on my shoes.

"Just partner up with boy school next to us, it wouldn't hurt anyone, plus almost all the girls here need some kind of male presence, like I think that a quarter of the girls here don't even know what the 'male species' look like," Harumi said as she was putting on her socks. "Annnnd because you're sisters-" Harumi began.

"Step-sisters." I interrupted.

"Sorry, step-sisters, you can run the idea by Mei, like whenever it's a good time." Harumi said looking at me.

Honestly, I didn't really like her idea. I already know that Mei would just give me a are-you-kidding-me look and then just walk away silently from me. Then again I actually do think this school does need some kind of… modern gatherings with other schools, like the only thing this school participates in with other schools is debating, and well that isn't as.. popular… well only when Mei is debating, then apparently the whole school treats her as if she's the star quarter back in a bad american movie. I don't get it, all these girls love her so much, and yet it looks as if she doesn't know how loved she is.

We walked outside onto the school soccer field. All the girls were doing the stretches while the one's who apparently won't be as successful in life just sat and talked while we wait for the teacher, which was only me and Harumi out of our whole class.

"I say if we put her in a hairnet and an old ladies dressing gown, she would look like my granpa on a good day." Harumi said as we were teasing our sports teacher.

"Hey look over there." I motioned my head to across the field. On one side the the soccer field there was the stands for when a game is on and on the other side is the brother school for ours. An all boys school. I remember Mei telling me about when the school used to be co-ed and then this argument or something happened and well… now we're just single-sex schools.

"Honestly, I don't mean to belittle the boys over there, but you take one step in their school and you would only find one good looking guy in every 70 boys." Harumi said as she glanced at some of the boys who were ogling at some of the girls from the fence that separates us.

"Not everyone has to be good looking." I said looking at the boys at the fence, who, I have to admit, weren't so pleasing to look at. I mean no girl likes a guy staring them down so… suggestively— is that guy drooling?!

"Well you know what I mean Yuzu, I just need a bit of eye candy around here, since we're surrounded by girls it gets quite.. I don't know.. boring." Harumi looked around at the girls surrounding us.

"You mean I'm not enough eye candy for you." I joke to Harumi, who laughed and nudged me in response.

"Okay girls!" the only sport teacher in our school said in her masculine like voice. "Today I think we will play a bit of soccer.. cause, well, we're on the soccer field and all..umm.. h-how about we start with some warm ups, how about a jog around the field." She said a little nervously. It seems that we can never seem to keep a sports teacher, she was the forth one we had this year. Maybe it was the way they were talked about.

The girls then started to jog towards the outside of the field and jog around the outskirts, while me and Harumi followed behind the girls in a walk. "How do you think she will get sacked?" I asked Harumi as we slowly made our way around the field.

"I think she will resign because of pressure and maybe paranoia from over excessive bullying from students," Harumi said cooly, "Speaking of bullying." Harumi motioned over to the fence that separated us from the boys school.

One of the boys who was much more smaller, like Chris Evans before he becomes Captain America in the movie. He was being rammed into the fence by some older looking kids, one a rather large kid with a weak moustache that definitely needs to go, another with a bulky torso and small legs and an overwhelmingly tall guy who could pass for slender man.

"That's just cruel." I said to Harumi as we were walking nearer. Harumi nodded in agreement and then walked up to the fence.

"Hey, why don't you guys pick on someone else you're own size." Harumi said as the boys on the other side of the fence stopped and looked at her. The boys looked at her weirdly and then one of them started to smile in a smart-ass way.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" The boy with the bulky torso and small legs said as he walked closer to the fence, which left him and Harumi just inches from each others faces. The boy was smirking. I assume he thought that Harumi couldn't think of a come back, but he doesn't know the real Harumi.

Harumi then grabbed the collar of the boy and brought him so close to the fence that his mouth and nose was practically trespassing on our grounds. "How about you wipe that smile off your face, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if your small legs reflected on another small thing that is part of your body," She said as she glanced down a bit. The boy looked a bit panic stricken, as if Harumi was Hermione and the boy was Malfoy getting punched. "Like seriously, take a leg day." She let go of him and pushed him back.

He grabbed the place where she had just handled and muttered something to the other two minions. Then they slowly walked away.

"Are you alright?" I went over to the boy being bullied.

He looked up at the both of us and then seemed to let out a long sigh. "I don't need a couple of girls to look after me." He said as he dusted himself off.

We both turned to each other. I was going to walk away which is what Harumi would do, but it took an unusual turn.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE! YOU'RE NOT HAPPY BECAUSE WE HELPED YOU, SAY THAT AGAIN, SAY IT!" Harumi had grabbed the boy by his collar and did a pretty similar thing to the bully, but now the victim was being pulled up against the fence. "MAYBE I WON'T HELP YOU NEXT TIME, PROBABLY-" Harumi was cut short with her 'ways-to-shut-those-people-who-can't-just-say-thank-you' speech, because from behind the victim, we saw the bully-ers talking to the teacher and pointing at us.

"Lets go Harumi." I said as I firmly gripped her shoulder.

"..have a _great_ day." Harumi said through clenched teeth as she let go of the boy.

"bitch." The boy said under his breath as he felt his now free collar.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Harumi yelled and before I knew it she had thrown a punch at the boy, who was now left unconscious on the floor.

"Okay, let's leave now." I said as I grabbed Harumi's hand and we went for a small jog towards the girls.

* * *

I don't know what gave it away. I don't even remember how we got into detention…oh wait, no I _do_ remember.

I looked at Harumi with a bitter hate, I mean I loved her, but we just started the new unit of work and bam! I have a detention. Just when I thought I would be changing myself. This is like me with my new years resolution from 2012; Lose weight, and I still haven't kept to it.

"I can't believe this." I said in a hushed tone as Harumi and I sat beside each other in an empty classroom.

"I didn't know what could have given it away." Harumi said in a ponder, I looked at her incredulously.

"_Yeah_.. _Me neither_.. I think it had to do with you PUNCHING THE KIDS FACE!" I said in a somewhat of a whisper yell.

"Really? I thought we gave it away when we were jogging with the rest of the crowd, everyone knows we talk to the guys already, so it wouldn't have been such a big hype." Harumi said confidently.

I looked at the clock which mocked 4:30PM to me. I could be home sleeping or shopping at the mall at this time. Then it occurred to me that Mei would probably want me studying, get an early start.

"Where the hell is the teacher? Detention started an hour ago…" I said looking out at the empty school courtyard.

"They're looking to give us something to do." Harumi said with a suspicious grin. I looked at her puzzled, like what the hell was going through Harumi's head at the moment.

While in my puzzlement I was startled when the door burst open suddenly and there in the door way was the whole school student council.

"What is this an intervention?" I said as a small Himeko came squeezing through to get to the front where Mei was.

"Since you-" Mei began until Himeko burst with rage.

"SINCE YOU BOTH DECIDED TO SHOW YOUR NEANDERTHAL WAY OF LIFE AND WENT AND GOT A BOY HURT YOU HAVE TO DO DETENTION AT THEIR SCHOOL WHILE ACCOMPANIED BY US AS A GODAMN APOLOGY!" Himeko angrily yelled at us. Mei was probably the only one of the girls who kept her composure while the other girls seemed to cower behind each other at Himeko's rage.

"As Himeko said, we have been discussing what to do to reconcile with our brother school, and we have come to the decision that the student council, as well as the people who caused the trouble," Mei took a moment to look at Harumi and I,"to sacrifice a few hours after school to help around there, like a detention at another school, so to speak." She glanced at Himeko who was still fuming.

Next thing we did was gather our stuff and headed across to the boys school. It was silent as we walked to the boy school. I think it was because there was hatred thrown all around, like Santa Claus giving candy canes to all the Glen Cocos in the world. I kind of had a bit of hatred for Harumi, like I honestly didn't want to be here, especially under the watch of the Student Council.

When we got there, the group got even quieter. The girls seem to bunch up close to Mei, I don't get why though. We walked inside and Mei lead us to the reception desk where a lady kindly handed over a bunch of keys to Mei and gave a list of chores, as well as a couple of badges.

While Mei was looking at the list while consulting the keys in her hands, Himeko was handing out the badges to all of the girls there. "Visitor? But this colour doesn't go with my eyes, Himeko can you get me one that does?" Harumi said as she passed the Visitor badge back to Himeko who seemed to be even more pissed off.

"I think you should stop before she explodes, like she's like a lilac coloured volcano." I said to Harumi who was now helping me put on my badge.

"Okay girls we'll split up into fours," Mei said as she looked around us. There seemed to be only six students from the student council, I swear there were more than that, they're like at every corner of the school. "Himeko and I will go with the-"

"Spawn of satan." Himeko interjected as she stared both of us down.

"We will go with the troublemakers," Mei rephrased Himeko, "your group will complete the first half of the list and we will do the bottom half, you can leave once you are done, and confirmed it with the receptionist." Mei said cooly, while in the background the receptionist gave a friendly wave.

"Before we start, how about you two," Himeko pointed an accusing finger at Harumi and I, "grab our supplies from the supply room." She finished with a grin and chucked us the keys.

"Didn't her mother tell her that it was rude to point." Harumi said as we both walked hurriedly away from them.

"I don't think she realised that she was doing us a favour, giving us a reason to be away from them." I said as we were trying to find our way to the supply room, until we ran into a teacher who then pointed the way out to us.

We followed the directions of the teacher and as we turned the corner to where the supply room was located, we saw three boys who seemed vaguely familiar. "Aren't they..those..?" I said as I motioned my head towards them. Then Harumi quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into the supply room.

"Do you think they saw us?" Harumi said as she locked the door from the inside of the supply room.

"Well from the events that happened earlier today, I wouldn't of picked you for being the run and hide kind." I said to her as she had stacked a couple of light boxes in front of the door.

"What? You think I was being serious?" Harumi said as she glanced back at me from her piling of boxes. "This is my way of finding eye candy, the guys from earlier were paid to do what they did." Harumi said as she was now looking at the list and trying to find what we needed.

"Wait- What?" I said looking at her with a surprised look, "so you hurt a boy so that those boys went to tell their teacher and now we are doing detention at their school with the student council, just so you can find some eye candy?!" I said as I recollected the events of the day.

"Pretty ingenious if I might say," Harumi brushed her nails against her blazer breast pocket. "Oh thats where I put it!" She said as her phone came out of her pocket, "I thought I lost it after I couldn't find it in my bra." She said followed with a short laugh.

I stayed in place with my mouth still gaping open at her. Did she really just get us a detention cause she knew we would have to come and apologise, just so that SHE can find some EYE CANDY…. that is pretty genius.

"Then why did we run and hide in here so quickly? Don't you want to thank those boys?" I said as I was now calm and started to help her with the supplies list.

"Well.. you see, I haven't actually paid them yet.. and well I don't really want to at the moment, cause like there's a sale down at the mall—" She was interrupted by a noise coming from behind the boxes she had stacked blocking the doorway, it was the door handle being violently twisted. "Do you think the boys heard me?" Harumi said with a gasp as she held on tightly to her mobile phone. I'm pretty sure thats where she's keeping their job money.

The door burst open, "You guys are taking way too long." Said Himeko as a silent and calm Mei followed after her.

"We just got in here." Said Harumi who looked at her while pointing out the supplies she has already gathered.

"Fine then," Himeko said in a huff as she grabbed the stuff that Harumi already got and passed it to her violently, "You and I will bring these back, while Mei and Yuzu finish the list." Himeko said and before Harumi could retaliate with a response about being left alone with Himeko for too long will bring back old allergies of hers, she was dragged out by the collar of her shirt.

"Well then, lets get the rest of the list," Mei said as she was already grabbing the rest of the items. Silence fell on the supply room, like Jennifer Lawrence had decided to take a _trip_ on the speech machine. I didn't dare say anything to Mei, in fear that she would actually damage my self esteem until, "I still can't believe that you have done this," She said as she was trying to find the last item on the list, "You've put the school in a dangerous position, especially when we were thinking of reuniting the two schools for our school musical this year." Mei said as she was still looking for the last item.

"I-I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know it would get this far, we were only trying to help the kid," I said as I had finally found the last item and was trying to reach for it, as it was literally on the tallest shelf of the whole supply room. Mei noticed that I had found it, but there seemed to be no way that we could get it, as well, in all the heat Himeko pretty much grabbed anything in her radius, which included a ladder, which wasn't on the list. "Mei, come here." I said as I pointed to the floor in front of me and she came and walked to that spot.

Before she could say anything I had climbed onto her and rested both my thighs on her shoulders as I went to go and grab the last item. Paint. What the hell was this school trying to make us, their maintenance team?

As I was in a stupor as I was thinking of all the things that the school was going to make us do, I didn't know what to do to get down. Yeah… I didn't think this through, but Mei seemed to know what to do as she leaned slightly forward and lifted me off of her shoulders and into her arms.

I looked at her face to which her emotionless expression seemed to change a little, and I SWEAR I could see a _little_ bit of a smirk twist into her tight lips. Those lips.. perfect… I wonder what lip gloss she uses. "You can let go of me now." Mei said as she crashed into my mind and interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh righhhhhht." I said as I got down from the cradle made with her arms. I'm pretty sure I had a blush redder than the sunburnt I get from trying to get a tan.. naturally.

We carried the supplies back to the main group place where the two groups took their needed supplies and brought them with them. Our group got assigned classrooms while the other toilets, I'm pretty sure Himeko actually bullied the other group into doing that, oh Himeko, taking advantage of her power.

"You know it really isn't that bad doing detention here." Harumi said as she was cleaning the windows of the classroom as I was put with mopping and wiping the desk, darn that heads-or-tails game.

"Really?" I said as I stopped to look at her, "You don't think having to clean, scrub and even having to scrape dirty remains of things I do not want to know, like I swear there is a slice of cheese that has not been touched in years stuck to the ceiling," I said looking up at what I thought was cheese stuck to the ceiling. Harumi didn't respond. "Harumi?" I said as I edged closer to her.

Her gazed was transfixed onto something outside of the window. I followed her gaze to find what she was starring at. The boys football team. "Shirts playing no shirts." Harumi said as we both sighed together.

"Are you girls lost or something?" We both jumped as we heard a voice from behind us. We looked and found what we thought was a Zac Efron look alike, but like more, nerdy.

"Umm we're just doing our time." I said, still in some sort of transfixion on the hot guy in the classroom doorway. Light brown hair plus light tanned skin plus hazel brown eyes to match equals yummy.

"You sound like you're from a prison." He said with a short laugh followed.

"Yeah, where from that one." Harumi said as she pointed to our school. He laughed and both Harumi and I gave each other amusing looks.

"I was wondering when you girls were going to come," he said as he stepped out from the door way and held his hand out as to motion us out of the room. "We've been waiting for you ladies, but it's quite naive of us to think that you ladies would now your way around our school," He said as we looked at each other and acted as if we new what he was talking about. "This way." He said as both of us quickly took off our gloves and quickly hid our cleaning materials.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Harumi.

She shrugged and then seemed to realise something, "Follow me," She said, "So how long have you been waiting for?" She continued to the Zac Efron.

"Well for a good twenty minutes," He said as he looked at his watch, "But it's no biggie, oh and I apologise on one of our members behalf as he is currently in first aid, I was coming back from visiting him when I saw you two girls looking out the window, I'm Caz by the way." He said as he kindly opened the door for the both of us.

We walked inside and saw even more gorgeous looking guys, like where are they when we have P.E. There were seniors who definitely new how to wear a tie, one sporting glasses and a Andrew Garfield look, another I swear to god looked like Mario Lopez and another guy kind of pulling off a Brony look… but I don't _always_ judge.

"Okay guys, for todays meeting we have.. umm, I didn't get your names." Caz said as he looked at the both of us. I didn't know whether to be honest or lie, until Harumi, thank god, opened her mouth.

"We'd rather stay anonymous for now as we haven't alerted the other student council members at our school about us visiting," Harumi said with a smile as she looked at the boys sitting at the round table looking at us two. "Because I understand that our schools had a bit of a quarrel for a couple of years, and well I don't think the other council members would have agreed to come." Harumi continued.

"That's funny," Andrew Garfield number two said as he was rummaging through a thick folder of notes and finally found an envelope. "It says here that you have all agreed to come-" He began and then Harumi bravely interrupted.

"Ahh that letter, I had it formally addressed to you, because everything must be reviewed by our principle before being sent, he must of changed the contents to be suiting for our whole student council, unaware that not all of us were going to come." She took a deep breath and then looked at me.

"Y-yes because we haven't told the whole story to Gramps- Our principle," I quickly corrected myself, "Because he want's as much as us to help bring our schools together, but some of the girls are kind of.." I said as I looked at Harumi to finish off what I was saying.

"Sitting on the fence at the moment, they'll come around eventually." Harumi said.

"Oh that makes sense." Caz said, "so do you have any suggestions? I mean, what did you think of the ones we sent you and the musical?" He asked as.

Harumi and I were silent waiting for the other one to speak first and then it occurred to me. Harumi had already mentioned a brilliant idea earlier today.

"Well yes, our decision," I said as I looked at Harumi who was looking at me approvingly, as if she knew what I was about to say. "is that, we believe that the best way for our schools to reunite, in a sense, would be for us to have a prom or formal? Like your suggestions were great and all, and I still think we should do the musical but to really get the girls to agree, well, is a dance, and it will help the students get to meet each other in a nice environment." I said surprisingly confident.

"Yes, yes, yes," Harumi said as she came up from behind me, "I, we understand that it must be a pretty bad decision, you know for you guys, cause well, you're guys, just it will make the girls much more compliant if you know, you give them a day where they can feel beautiful." Harumi finished passionately.

"Plus I think some of the girls have never even met a male." I said flatly.

The boys seemed to be considering it. They didn't seem to be repulsed at the idea. I guess Harumi and I had to _sell_ it.

"Well think about it, you'll get to have a DJ, drinks-non-alcoholic, but there is always a group that does bring the goodies." I said as I subtly winked at Harumi. We bring goodies, all the time.

"You guys get to dress formal, or worse case jeans, plus a lot of a the girls would be kind of all over you, like you will be new to them, ummm you don't _have_ to dance, and well friendship is the main point in all of this." Harumi said plainly listing out what they could get from it.

"Can you give us a moment please?" Caz said as we both walked outside of the meeting room, cautiously, we didn't want any of the _actual_ student council members finding us.

"What the hell are we doing?" Harumi said as we both leaned against the wall.

"Digging our own graves, like if they found out, we would be in so much trouble," I said, "actually we should devise something, so it looks like the guys came up with the idea when suggesting it to the real school council?" I said looking at her, to which she nodded in agreement.

"They're pretty hot aren't they." Harumi said,

"Totally." I responded and then the door opened with the Brony motioning us in. We followed and then saw that they had been discussing the decision.

"We think it's actually not a bad idea, so you have our word that we will participate in this formal," Andrew Garfield number two said, "we just need to discuss money, where and when we will hold it, how it should be advertised and well you have to tell your student council obviously for us to discuss this."

"Actually, about discussing this with our student council," I began as nodded along, "We have talked and we think it's better for your student council to bring this up to our student council, such as having a meeting over at our school, that way they won't, you know, think of us badly, as if we had betrayed them..?" I said very confused to where this would go.

"Oh yes, we totally understand, as a council we wouldn't want any of our members hiding anything from us either." Caz said as everyone in their student council seemed to turn towards a more dodgy looking boy who seemed to be high.

"Beef." Harumi whispered to me.

"So we will bring it up as if it is a new idea to your council, and we won't mention that you came to visit us privately, and we will say all things you have brought up today," Caz said. Both of us nodded in agreement, "okay then, umm that is the end of our meeting today, thanks for coming ladies." He said smiling at us. Harumi gripped my arm tighter, I'm pretty sure she was trying to hold in a kind of squeal at his really really gorgeous smile.

We showed our way out before the boys left. We realised that we have been missing from our post for a while, and if they didn't find us there, we would't here the end of it. As we open the door we were greeted with a familiar face that belonged to a small body of a boy. The boys face had a huge black eye and there were tissues up his nose to stop his nose bleed. It was the kid Harumi had punched in P.E.

The boy looked at our skirts and then at our faces, looking very confused, then he recognised who we were, "You!" He half shouted, to which Harumi punched him instinctively.

"What the hell Harumi?!" I whispered to her as I heaved the now unconscious body into the recovery position.

"I don't know, I just reacted," She said as she was now holding her fist in her hand. "On a positive note, he will now have two matching black eyes..?" She said followed with a nervous laugh.

The boys rushed out to see the boy on the floor unconscious, "he fainted!" I lied to the boys. The boys shrugged it off and said something about him being a committed member of the committee and that he should have stayed in first aid. So they took care of him as Harumi and I ran back to the classroom where we were supposed to be cleaning.

"Put your gloves on and pretend we've been working for ages." I said to Harumi who was now fidgeting her gloves on and getting back to the window where she was now wiping the windows clean really fast, while I was mopping the floor madly to a point it would be hazardous to walk on.

Then just a couple of minutes after we arrived in the room HImeko and Mei came striding down the corridor to see us.

"See they aren't there-" Himeko stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Harumi and I, we were sweaty and holding cleaning equipment in our hands. "WHAT?! They weren't there before! I swear Mei." Himeko said as she looked at Mei very frustrated.

Mei took a moment and looked at us and then our cleaning. " The rooms pretty clean Himeko and I still trust you," Mei looked at us, "would there be any reason for you to leave this classroom?" She asked us.

"We were out of window cleaner product stuff." Harumi held up two empty bottles of window cleaning products, that I swear a moment ago were full because we haven't been cleaning properly…. at all.

Mei examined the empty bottles and then nodded, "Okay, well if you're done, we should be leaving, it's getting late." Mei said as she went to gather the supplies Himeko and her were using from a classroom down the hall. Himeko eyed us as we were packing up, she was angry.

As we were walking outside of the building the other group were at the gates, just about to leave until they saw our group and decided they want to stick around Mei more. Some of the girls were pointing to a couple of bushes that looked as if they had acid poured all over them near the windows of a classroom. I gave Harumi an impressed look to which she nodded at her doing.

* * *

"We used a lot of fancy words back there." I said to Harumi as both of us were walking home. Mei needed to do some kind of paper work back at the school with Himeko.

"I know, I used the phrase 'formally addressed' and 'to be suiting for', like I felt hella professional." Harumi said as we both laughed at what we had said to the guys.

"What do you think the guys would be thinking when they don't see us in our school council." I asked Harumi with a tinge of fear in me, I mean what if they accidentally mentioned us to the real council, what if this would be the thing that would get me expelled for good. My good exam results don't really count for anything, it only shows Gramps that I really want to stay with Mei- I mean school, school.

"Played. They will probably slowly realise," Harumi said flatly as she got her phone out, "That reminds me, I have to tell those boys when I'm paying them."

"That boy you punched twice would definitely be wanting his money." I said laughing at the memory, like I had no idea Harumi had it in her to do that kind of.. damage.

"Yeah, about that.." Harumi began as she looked up at her phone and then at me, "He wasn't in the original plan, you see, I just punched him, because," She said as she looked at my guiltily, "Oh my god I'm a horrible person, I'll buy him a hamper.. or a girlfriend, I think he needs a girlfriend." She said trying to comfort herself.

"Buy him a girlfriend, really?" I said sarcastically as I walked up to my gate.

"I mean you never know, he will probably be forever grateful." Harumi was panicking about. She gave me a hug and then we parted ways.

I walked up the steps to here noises coming from inside. I quickly put my keys into the door and pry the door open to find a man who looked like Tom Hanks in his last days on that island in Cast Away before he went back to civilisation kind of laying on top of mum on the dinner table. Like I thought there would be some kind of celebration for our exam results, but ummm I wasn't expecting _this_ kind of celebration.

"A-hem." I cleared my throat to which mum pushed him softly back and tried to cover the red that has rushed to her face.

"Oh, Y-Yuzu, you're home already, and it's only four in the afternoon." She said as she looked up at the clock and fixed her clothing, same with the scruffy looking man.

"Mum, it's almost seven." I said plainly dodging eye contact with both of them by staring straight at the clock.

I stood there waiting for that man to clean himself up and leave with an awkward goodbye to mum, until it occurred to me. Mum isn't single, she's married which could only mean one thing, that guy…. is mum's side man. Go mum! Didn't know she had that in her. Then right as I was about to give an impressed look at mum, I felt that door being pushed into me.

"Yuzu can you not stand in the doorway-." Mei said as she looked at me and then at the scruffy man who now seemed to be smiling at the sight of her.

"Mei." The scruffy man said as he was walking towards her with outstretched hands.

I then made the connection that that guy was actually Mei's father, well our father, so I quickly moved to the side, so that the two can have their little 'family reunion', but I think me and Mei have different views on what a 'family reunion' sort of is. You see, I give hugs and kisses and ask 'how have you been?', while Mei just throws punches.

Well that's it for this chapter, if anyone ever has suggestions for the story I'm always willing to listen. Oh and please review 3 as well as tell me if I did anything wrong, or something I can improve on, since I'm still learning, THANK YOU!

~Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4/ Unfamiliar Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Citrus by Sabura Uta, or any mentioned references or names 3

[A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I'm also sorry for the lateness of this as well. The aim is to have at least one chapter published each month, it's all a matter of finding free time between work. Sorry, but please enjoy!]

* * *

"Are you alright?" I asked as I patted Mei's dad's forehead with a damp cloth. He seemed to be gaining consciousness, as well as a black eye.

Mum is tearing the kitchen apart looking for a meal she can make us for dinner, while Mei locked herself in our bedroom ever since she K.O-ed her dad.

"Where's Mei?" Mei's dad said with one eye open, the good eye that is.

"She's just in our room," I said as I helped him sit up and gave him a glass of water. "but I mean you can change that…?" I said looking at him for some kind of sign of bravery to enter the battle zone of Mei. I tried to talk to her after she K.O-ed her dad but she didn't want to talk to me, but then mum tried and well as usual mum got her talking. It must be a mum thing.

"I don't want to risk another eye." He laughed, even though I feel that there was some truth in what he said.

"How about takeaway tonight," mum said as she walked towards us and sat down next to Mei's dad. "I seem to have forgotten to do the grocery shopping." She said laughing and smiling at Mei's dad who returned the smile.

They started to tease each other and act sort of childish in a way. I watched and smiled at them both. I don't think I have seen mum this happy in a while. It's different when you grow up with a single parent, you grow to know what each smile means, that knowledge can be used for good and sometimes bad, often when I was younger I was met with the 'I'm struggling, but I'll smile, so you don't have to worry' smile, but now she showed some other kind of smile, a smile that seemed to be sincerely cordial, in literature class terms. She was happy.

I walked to my bedroom door so that mum and well my new dad could have some alone time. I took a deep breath in before I entered my bedroom and then slowly opened the door. I found Mei already laying down in the bed, she looked like she was asleep or dead, she just lay there motionless.

"Mei?" I said quietly as I sat on my side of the bed. She didn't respond or move. "Mei?" I said again hoping that she would say something. So I decided to take advantage of her quietness.

"You know, I get that it's hard to see your father again after all this time," I began, feeling confident to where I would take this deep and meaningful conversation, "I mean at least you have a father who you can see physically." Yup, I lost my direction and headed straight for my morbid side. Who comforts people with death?

There was a knock on the door and Mei's dad's face appeared. "Hey, I'm going to go grab some food, wanna come?" He said as his eyes traveled from me to the motionless Mei.

I nodded and stood up, "I think Mei's sleeping." I said as I walked out with Mei's dad following after me quickly. As I was closing the door of our bedroom I could see Mei turn around, I could see her watery eyes looking at me, but I shut the door. Sometimes being left alone is better…

* * *

"Wait what? The traffic is that bad in Indonesia?" I said as I tried to make conversation with my new step dad.

"Yeah, like it should only take 30 minutes, but it takes three hours just to get into central Jakarta, and there are these road tolls that are fitted for each vehicle type," He said as he kicked a stone, which then lead me to kick it as well, "There would be separated lanes for big cars, small cars, cars with babies in them, cars with more than eight people, and check this, people pay people to get into their cars so that they can go into the express lanes which require eight people or more." He said as he happily told me about his travels.

He has seen so much, like I haven't even left this country! Maybe I'll travel after school, or I could magically get a letter from an owl saying that I have been accepted into Hogwarts… well I can dream.

"So are you going to go anywhere else?" I asked him, wondering when he would fly off again.

"Well I was actually going to travel south next week." He said as he continued walking on.

I stopped dead in my tracks. BISH WHET?! You have to be kidding me, he just arrived after two months from traveling, he has a daughter that is in dire need for his attention and hell I just met this guy for the first time, you'd think he'd get to know his new daughter. Can this guy actually be for real?

Apparently my thoughts had traveled down to my facial expressions, putting on a display of all the emotions I was feeling, and from the way he stepped away from me with an incredulous look on his face, I don't think I was giving off a good vibe.

"I'll only be gone for a day.. or two, I just need to do some business." he said as he opened the door for the restaurant.

"…but you just got here?" I said quietly to myself. I knew he heard it by the way he opened his mouth to counter what I said, but he then closed it. Sometimes silence is the best answer.

* * *

"Can I get a double ristretto venti half-soy nonfat decaf organic chocolate brownie iced vanilla double-shot gingerbread frappuccino extra hot with foam whipped cream upside down double blended, one sweet'n low and one nutrasweet, and ice, please," Harumi looked at the Starbucks employee who stared at her in disbelief of her order. "As I was saying, those two put together are probably the most unwelcoming pairing since bitchy girls working in retail stores."

"Gosh, I hate those girls, they ain't helping the store nor themselves with that kind of attitude." I said as I waited for my not-so-insane order. Harumi was going on about her recent news from her gossip circle, which comprised of five gyaru's from five different schools in the area, apparently this is how she keeps up to date with everything.

"Truth be told,' Harumi said as she watched intently outside the window, "Do you think we'll get caught by one of the virtuous students?"

"Magniloquent language Harumi." I said as I raised my now ready pumpkin spice latte to her, and in turn she raised her ristretto venti half-soy nonfat decaf organic chocolate brownie iced vanilla double-shot gingerbread frappuccino extra hot with foam whipped cream upside down double blended, one sweet'n low and one nutrasweet, and ice to me.

"But seriously," Harumi said as we walked towards a table in the back corner of the cafe, "If we are found by any of the student council members at a place, with our uniforms on, before school hours, we'll be killed."

"Harumi before yesterday I would of taken you as a person that never wanted to be in trouble for anything, someone who would always avoid serious events," I said as I took a sip of my latte, "but after yesterday you have definitely changed my view on you, like you are a badass."

"No I'm not," Harumi shifted awkwardly in her seat, "I sent that boy a hamper this morning and I paid the boys off as well… apparently they know where I live, which is scary, but that's besides the point." She then took to looking for any signs of those killjoys that are called the student council.

"Well, you wouldn't believe what happened last night." I began while taking a deep breath ready to speed through my life story.

* * *

"Yeah, it was über surreal," I finished my long ass story about Mei's father and everything that went on as we took to our desks in our classroom.

"Geez… I know you don't really want to hear this, but that would make a good movie." Harumi said as she emptied out her bag so that it looked like she was going to do work.

"Probably like a graphic novel, you know, not many people like looking at words all day." I said as I to did the same as her.

"That's true, it's like when I found a Playboy magazine stash at my then boyfriends house, he said he bought them for the articles," Harumi said as she paused for a bit while I stared at her all confused, "My point is, people like pictures more."

I nodded on, even though I had completely forgotten what we were talking about as all my attention was put on Mei, who seemed to be edging closer to the two of us who obviously always sat in the back.

"I think Mei's coming towards us." I said to Harumi who quickly hid her phone back into her cleavage. She had made an incredible barrier of books to hide her phone from anyone who is seated in front of her, but nothing ever escapes the eyes of the student council.

"Do you think she found us this morning?" Harumi whispered to me, but little to our attention Himeko was standing behind us the whole time.

"Find you two doing what?" She said just waiting for us to slip up so that she could give us a real punishment. She reminds me of that principle in Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

"Having sexual relations, Himeko." Harumi sarcastically said which led Himeko to frown in disgust and for Mei to stop dead in her tracks. She looked at me, to which I returned the look. A feeling of guilt as well as panic rushed over my body. WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME?!

"Mei?" Himeko gently nudged Mei's arm. Himeko had moved from behind us to comfortably stand beside Mei.

"Umm," She began break our eye contact and looking around for her reason for being there, "here, this is for you Taniguchi." Mei placed an envelope on Harumi's desk. The two walked off briskly, Mei avoiding my insisting gaze.

"What's the letter for?" I asked Harumi who was looking at it intently.

"What happens if I'm expelled, what if they found out what I really did yesterday, what if they saw me this morning at Starbucks and didn't see you, what if…" Harumi kept going on about the possibilities the letter could be, while I grabbed it slowly and then opened it for the both of us.

"Oh no," I said as Harumi stopped and she looked at me seriously, "I can't believe it."

"What is it? What happened? Tell me," Harumi started, "wait don't, no, no say what it is, wait no, say only the good things, wait no, if there are bad things, say the bad thing first and then the good thing so I finish happily and hopefully forget the bad thing." Harumi went on and on and on.

"They found out about the boy punching incident, the boy is thinking of taking you to court," I started and to my surprise Harumi seemed to give a genuine gasp, "The kid confessed everything to the gramps, he even got those three kids you hired in on it as well, that's a hard case Harumi." I said as I handed the letter back to her.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears which was really surprising, I wouldn't of thought she would have bought it, I guess she really does hate getting in trouble, but all her emotions seem to fade when she looked at the letter and realised I was lying, to which I got a deserved punch in the arm.

She started to read it and then looked at me bewildered, "I'm invited to that holiday program thing, the golden weeks scholarship program for the high achievers." She read the letter and then looked at me again.

"What? You're not going to go," I said with a nervous laugh, "Are you?" I then looked at her who then gave me a blank expression.

"Well if my grandma, or even worse my sister," She said with fear mixing into her face, "I'll probably h-have to go." She said, with the tears from before beginning to come back to her eyes again.

* * *

A chemistry practical test… and it's only the second day in for this next unit. Damn High School!

"Yuzu, I think we put this in." Harumi said as she lifted a test tube of blue liquid, but before she could put it in the main beaker where we were making some potion thing, our teacher quickly grabbed her arm lightly and told her to stop.

I think our chemistry teacher has had enough of us. He seems to get more and more irritated with us when we can't follow his instructions, but it's quite obvious that Harumi and I don't really want to be here. We didn't pick this subject.

"ugh we always end up like this," I said as I was hanging my science coat on the rack and returning my glasses, "the students who just sit out and watch the rest of the students make their.. stuff." I said as I watched one of the girls pour something that looked like water into a beaker to which foam started to pour out immediately.

"I know, it's as if we were the first kids out in dodgeball." Harumi said as she sat down at our now clear-from-anything-scientific desk.

"What are you doing after school?" I asked Harumi who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Rushing home and hoping that my Grandma or sister hasn't seen my letter, like I can't think of any subjects that I could have gotten high grades in," She began, "If make-up were a subject I know I would be the top of the class of that, but what actual subject did I do well in…?"

Before I could suggest any subjects the bell had rung, meaning the end of school… finally.

Harumi and I were walking towards our main classroom to collect our bags when an idea popped up in my mind. "Harumi, what if I get a letter as well?" I looked at her, hoping that she would catch on to what I was thinking.

"So you can be part of the golden week scholarship for students guaranteed a better life program as well?" Harumi looked at me with a look of disbelief on her face, "because I got a letter?"

"Well we both don't want lonely holidays do we." I said as I walked on ahead and quickly grabbed my bag. Harumi was still in the same place thinking over what I had said. It will hit her tomorrow.

I quickly made my way to Gramps. I had no idea what I was going to say to him. Maybe I could play the innocent grand daughter role and beg for an invitation… well he wouldn't fall for that, since he wouldn't think I was so innocent because of that Mei incident at his house… great I have no where to go with this.

I finally reached his office and stopped to catch my breath. I couldn't decide what to do, like do I tell him straight up that I want an invitation because I deserved it or do I just talk about my latest grades and hopefully he will get that I want to have an invitation. Sudden or subtle, what to do…

In one quick motion I quickly grabbed the door handle and walked into the room, eyes closed, because I didn't want to see his disapproving look, "I want an invitation to that golden week scholarship thing because I believe that I deserve since I have been studying hard and I have recently been getting higher marks!"

I slowly opened my eyes to find an empty seat. The seat where Gramps was permanently glued to for 5 to 8 hours of the day.

"Yuzu…" I heard from the corner of my eye and I found Mei who was setting up something on the huge schedule board that Gramps had, displaying everything that he had going on.

"Mei, Where's Gramps?" I asked her, to which she looked back at the board and started to fill in dates that had things happening.

"You shouldn't be in here." She said flatly consulting her notes and then at the calendar.

I walked over to where she was and looked at his schedule for today. "Meeting in staff room," I read aloud, "I'll go there instead."

"No you can't," Mei said in her usual non-character voice as she grabbed my hand and pulled it closer to her. "You're already embarrassing enough for the both of us." She says it as if her words don't hurt.

"Embarrassing." I said shortly followed with a laugh, thinking that Mei was about to spring one of those 'you're ungrateful' speeches.

"You are," She stared at me with her cold eyes, I felt this overwhelming feeling. It was as if a ghost had just passed through me, making me freeze in place… well that's what I think would happen if a ghost flew through me. "Don't you ever think about others." She walked over and placed her clipboard on the desk.

"Are you calling me selfish?" I asked, wondering where she was going with this and knowing Mei, she seemed to only speak when she knew something.

"I'm calling you beyond selfish," she turned around quickly to shut the door behind me. Her hair hitting my face as if they were tiny whips. "Honestly, do you ever think that your actions do cause consequences, and because you're not mature enough to handle them someone else has to stand up to take responsibility."

"umm, actions..?" I walked back slowly as she was walking towards me with rage. She kind of remind me of a bull getting ready to charge.

"You don't think you would be caught when you were grabbing your morning pick-up at Starbucks," I took a step back. How did she know? Geez you really can't hide anything from the student council.

"That you didn't complete your detention because you were off with the boy's school council," I took another step back. Yeahhhh Harumi and I are screwed now.

"And worst of all, y-you are a better daughter to my father than I'll ever be!"

"Wait.. what?" I tried to murmur out before she crushed her body against mind. She held on tightly to my neck as if she was going to fall if she let go. I had no idea what to do, she was now crying and I had no idea on how to comfort her. Like this ain't easy, like you could say the wrong thing and then bam, they will no longer like you.

In between Mei's sobbing, I could faintly make out the sound of footsteps and chatter coming towards us. I don't think I'm supposed to be in here, and I don't think Gramps will want to see Mei like this.

Before the door opened Mei and I were safely out of sight as we both hid inside the closet, which I thought was funny. I know I wasn't allowed to be in Gramp's office and with Mei knowing I was there, I know she would have told him straight away. I held Mei in my arms in hope I could comfort her and muffle her sobbing.

"You come all the way back just to tell me of your marriage that I already knew about?" Gramps walked into the office with a huff.

"Yes, but I think it would be much more better to renew our vows in front of our family." I could hear my step-dad's voice following in through the doorway of Gramp's office.

Mei seemed to sob even harder into my neck. Her tears trickling down my back as her lips were tightly shut by my neck. I think she was know trying to muffle her sobbing as well too.

"What does this have to do with me?" Gramps asked and from the way he said it, I think he was really frustrated.

"Well I want to have it at the family beach house," He said suddenly, "This weekend.." There was an awkward pause.

"This weekend," Gramps had slumped down in his chair, "why do you want to do this so suddenly?"

"I'm a guy who works on impulse, I thought you would know that father." Dad said with a short laugh after. You could feel that he was trying to lift the mood up.

"Oh I know, divorced your wife straight away after you realised that you were wasting your life as a teacher, re-married to a lady you hardly knew, and then vanished off to another country," Gramps said bitterly, "leaving behind your daughter, because you were too selfish to realise what was more important, than doing nothing around the world.". There was another awkward silence.

Mei calmed down a bit. She wasn't crying as hard, but she had now seemed to tune into the conversation, especially with the last thing Gramps said. Mei does deserve an answer to why he left her like this, why he abandoned her like he did…

"I know I haven't been a good father, but I'm only hoping that this will help us," Dad said, "This way she can see that I am committed to this relationship and everything that comes with it, that I am prepared to be a better father." He finished.

Mei stopped completely. I panicked thinking she had a heartache or something. As I looked down at her, her eyes started to pile up with water as she wore a blank expression on her face. I pulled her in closer and hugged her tighter, to which she continued with dampening my school shirt.

The two talked a bit more about what would happen on the weekend, while I stood there quietly waiting for them to leave. Mei was still crying and she didn't seem like she was going to quit any longer, which is good. As much as I hate seeing her like this, I feel like this serves her some good. She's been that strong person that everyone looks up to for so long, that now she can finally relieve some of her stress and bottled up feelings. She can let go.

* * *

Mei and I were walking down the front courtyard steps to find dad waiting for the two of us at the gate.

"Surprised to see me?" He said with a warm smile. Obviously both of us weren't showing any sign of being surprised since we had literally listened to him talk for almost hour.

"Hell yes! Mum's always working, it feels nice to have a parent pick us up for a change," I said bravely as I high fived Shõ's outstretched had. Since Mei wasn't saying anything and I don't think she will be saying anything for a while, I think it was best that I did the talking. "So what did you do today?" I asked him, expecting a lie.

"Well I booked my airplane ticket for Manila, Philippines today and well just lounged around the house today pretty much, took a walk," He paused as he looked at Mei who was on the other side of me, since I decided to walk in the middle of them both, "I'm just trying to get familiar to the old feelings of this place." He said as he looked ahead.

"The feeling of home?" I asked him, to which he nodded.

"Actually your mum and I have a special dinner for you guys." He said as he had a huge smile on his face as if he was a TV host and was waiting for the audience to cheer and clap after a lame joke.

We soon arrived at a fancy restaurant, which looked similar to the one Matsuri took me to. I followed in after dad, while Mei was hovering around the front door. We're both wearing our school uniforms and what is one of the rules the school council are anal about? Don't go to commercial areas in school uniform.

"Mei, you're allowed to break one rule just this once," I said as I gently tugged on her arm and lead her into the restaurant. Dad walked over to the table that he had reserved and tucked us both into our chairs, true gentleman. After I ate all the breadsticks, since the other two seemed to be on edge and quiet, mum arrived straight from work.

"Sorry I'm late, work went a bit overtime today." She said as she took her seat next to Mei who was sitting across from me.

The night progressed on and I got to eat Mei's plate as well, which was great, I'm like really full and I don't think I could eat anymore.

"How about dessert?" The waiter comes around and I have completely forgotten that I am full and order.

As I'm eating my dessert I'm waiting for dad or mum to say something about this wedding that is happening this weekend, which is in just a couple of days. I would like to know, cause I wanna do some dress shopping before, cause there is no doubt that I will be mums bridesmaid.

I look up at Mei and she seems to be thinking the same thing. She keeps looking nearish to their side of the table, just waiting for them to say something, but all they are doing is talking about their day and life pretty much.

Then before I knew it we were out of the restaurant and on the way home. Dad had walked their and mum left the car at home. I think it's better like this anyway, it seems much more family like.

Mum and dad walked ahead of us while I walked with Mei in the back watching the two of them.

"You know he loves you," I said as I kept on looking ahead at our parents, "and he always will, nothing can ever change that.". I waited for a response that I was pretty positive on never getting. I slowly slipped my arm to link hers with mine and brought her closer. She looked at me, to which I smiled at her. She moved her head in the other direction and from where I was you could see a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

When I looked up at mum and dad I could see that they have stopped as if to wait for us. We stopped at the corner of our street and the main street.

"You're probably wondering why we stopped you guys, and why we have stopped here on the corner." Mum said as she then looked at dad for his turn to talk.

"Well this is the exact place your mother and I met, right here," He pointed to the ground beneath him and as he stepped back you could see a footprint outline made from an imprint when the cement was wet. "Here I had finally quit my job.." He paused and looked at Mei, "and well I was so angry with stuff that I umm just kept walking, with no clue of where to go, and well I stopped here after I realised I was lost, and as I was looking around, I was wondering why was I slowly shrinking." He finished and then looked at mum.

"And well that's when I saw you looking confused as ever while standing in the middle of wet cement," her and dad shared a laugh, "If I had come later, I would't be surprised if that cement dried over." They continued laughing.

I couldn't help but smile at their happiness, they seemed so in love, I never want this to end.

"And why we are here, well we have something to tell you." Mum said as she looked at the both of us.

"I know you guys didn't get to come to our actual wedding, so we are going to have a small reception, at our family beach house… this weekend!" Dad finished doing that TV host thing and waiting for us to cheer, and thats where I come in.

"OH MY GOD REALLY?!" I said as I jumped up and hugged the both of them, "I'm so happy for you guys! Oh my gosh, I can't wait, I never knew we had a family beach house, I need a dress, wait we have a family beach house." I kept on rambling on which was my usual act of excitement. Maybe I should do acting..?

I grabbed dad and walked home with him asking him questions about the wedding and if it was possible for me to have parties at the beach house or to just live there sometimes, while mum and Mei walked behind us talking. Mei may never talk to me as much, and well to anyone, but mum has been the only person that has the power to make Mei talk, or probably Mei is just being polite, I don't know, but if mum asks her of something, Mei will talk. Then again theres a connection between the two, like an unsaid understanding…

* * *

"Look what I got!" Harumi said as she carried a watermelon over to where I was laying on the beach.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Himeko said as she looked at the watermelon and the place she had entered the beach.

"Well do you want a piece?" Harumi looked at Himeko then the watermelon. Himeko then backed away and continued reading her book.

"I'd like some." I said as I turned to face her, then all of a sudden Harumi grabs a baseball bat out of nowhere and smashes the watermelon, causing watermelon to fly all around the place.

"Done." She said as she wiped some of the watermelon juice off her.

"What is wrong with you!" Himeko said as she stood up and we all saw that she was covered in watermelon bits. Harumi shrugged and then grabbed a smashed piece and handed it to me. As much as I just wanted a normal piece of watermelon, I just accepted it and moved on.

"You should have moved before I hit it." Harumi grabbed a piece and offered it to Himeko.

"I should have moved!? Me?! No no no no," Himeko stood up and grabbed Harumi's ear, "You are helping me clean this off." She said as she dragged Harumi towards the ocean.

I watched as the two walked off. Hopefully one doesn't drown the other, but then again I think they would miraculously drown each other at the same time.

"Yuzu." Mei came from behind me, silent as she always is. I turn to look at her and she's already kneeling behind me, then she places one of her hands on my back.

"Geez, you're really cold Mei, are you sick?" I said as I shuffled around so my body was facing hers. She was wearing a one piece, while I wore the cutest bikini that I could find on sale. Pink with white polka dots, who doesn't like polka dots?

"You're going to get burnt," Mei said as she pulled out some sunscreen and then started to apply it to my shoulders and back, meaning she had to lean in closer to me.

I sat still as she rubbed the sunscreen around my body. I know I could shuffle around so my back would be facing her to make it easier, but I didn't want to move from where I was. I don't think she realised how close our faces were together, until her nose touched mine.

I looked at her eyes and then moved down to her lips, then down to her hips where my hands seemed to have instinctively placed themselves.

"I see your two friends are having some fun over there." Dad had come down from the house which sat nicely on top of the cliff that hung over the sea.

I didn't know he was there until he spoke, I think I know where Mei get's her ninja like walking skills from. We slowly moved away from each other, both of us had our faces down, as if ashamed.

"Wait let me see your faces," Dad said as he grabbed the both of us from the chin to look at our faces, "you two are sunburnt real bad, you're both as red as tomato." He said with a laugh. Mei briskly waved her father's hand away from her chin while I gave an awkward smile to match my nervous laugh.

"Where's mum?" I said as I was trying to get dad's attention away from Mei's rejection.

"Umm yeah, she's in the house getting ready, and so should you all." He said as he looked at Harumi and Himeko which made me look at them. When he was saying having fun, it was the total opposite.. they were drowning each other.

"Umm I'll get the girls," I said as I stood up and ran after the two maniacs. Hopefully by me leaving dad and Mei behind, they could probably have some father/ daughter time. "What the hell are you two doing?" I said as I looked at Himeko who was sitting on top of a seemingly floating Harumi.

"We're seeing who can hold their breath under water for the longest." Himeko said cooly as I looked at a struggling Harumi.

"I think she's winning." I lied to Himeko, who immediately stood up in response. Gotta love the sore losers.

"She was drowning me." Harumi said between deep breathes as she doggy paddled her way to me and used me as a lever to make her stand.

"You liar! I was only doing what you told me, 'don't let me come up for air, no matter what'." Himeko repeated what Harumi had said to her.

"I was joking!" Harumi said in a raspy voice. "Help me Yuzu."

"Umm well, we have to head back and get ready, family and stuff will be arriving soon." I said, looking back to Mei and dad. Dad seemed to be talking to Mei and Mei, well, she didn't look so reluctant to listen which was new when it came to her dad.

* * *

"Is this appropriate?" Harumi said as she wore a silk black dress that hugged her body with spaghetti straps.

"Wow, you look great!" I said as I joined her with the same dress, but in navy blue. We initially wanted to get Black and White matching dresses so Harumi could annoy Himeko with yin and yang jokes all night, but white is for the bride, and navy was the only colour they had left.

We both took to walking down the stairs, as we were supposed to be greeting our family and friends, but when it comes to looking on fleek, you have to give us a couple of hours. Well I was only expecting like gramps, some random uncles and aunties and thats it, but as we arrived in the dining room, well, the place was almost full and this dining hall was huge as if the architect for this place decided to put two concert halls into the house for fun or fear of small rooms.

"Mum I thought this was supposed to be family only?" I found mum who was nervously standing near the entrance.

"That's what I thought, but apparently this beach house serves as a hotel as well." She said through gritted teeth until a couple came up to mum and congratulated her.

"Are all these people staying here as well? And I thought we would get the V.I.P treatment," Harumi said as she crossed her arms dissatisfied. "Ohhh food!" Her mood changed drastically as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the table, making sure not to bump into this unfamiliar family.

"Who are all these people?" I said as I looked around at them, most of them didn't seem to come from mums side, usually mum would introduce them first to me, but then again most of them didn't seem to resemble my new step dad's side either.

"I've come to a conclusion, they're paid actors." I realised that I had no clue who anyone here was and I was the bride's daughter!

"You really think so?" Harumi said as she looked at me, not even bothering to cover up her mouth full of food. "Like he looks familiar?" She pointed at a short stubby man.

"He looks like Danny Devito, that's why he looks familiar." I said as I barely glanced at the man, while Harumi gave a sigh of realisation.

"You look like you're having fun." Himeko said as she leaned on the table beside Harumi, watching her stuff all the food in her mouth.

"I am," Harumi said while swallowing her food, "I would ask you to join, but I don't want you to hog all the food at once little pig." Harumi lifted up Himeko's two pigtails, trying to make them ears.

"You look great." Mei startled me as I didn't realise she had come to the other side of me.

"Oh Mei!" I said as I calmed down and then looked at her, she was wearing a simple strapless black dress, which to me, made her look incredibly hot. "I didn't know you were there." I said as I felt a lump in my throat, growing.

"I always know if you're around," As Mei said that I found it hard to hide my blushes, "You're hair gives it away anyway." She finally said as she took a sip from her drink, and there goes the moment.

"Who are all these people? Are they staying with us overnight? Are they all your family?" I asked all these questions to Mei, hoping she would have an answer.

"To answer your questions, these people are relatives and friends of father, from what father told me, your mother didn't invite anyone, and they are all staying over tonight, which means we must sacrifice our rooms and share," Mei said as she looked me in the eye, "So you two will be joining Himeko and I in my room, that's what… father said." Mei said with a tinge of hesitance at the end. From where I was she seemed to be blushing at the word 'father' as well.

"Mei, Himeko," Gramps came along with a young looking Jonathan Brandis. Gramps gave Harumi and I a quick glance, that means he acknowledges our presence, "This is John, one of my closest friends son, I invited him here along with his family, please make him welcome." Himeko and Mei nodded towards Gramps, while Harumi and I were nodding towards John, checking him out in other words.

"So where you from?" Harumi said as she elegantly glided next to his side, but before he could answer, Himeko took his arm and dragged him away from the both of us.

"John, why don't we show you around." Himeko said as she took Mei and John away from us, glancing back to rub in the power she has.

"One day that girl will get what's coming to her." Harumi said as she then leaned back on the table with me.

"One day." I said as I looked at the exasperated face of the catering staff as they saw all the dishes around Harumi were empty.

* * *

We have just finished dinner and listened to the speeches from supposed family members and mum and dad. Mum being hella nervous, I stepped in to help her speech, which Gramps didn't approve of, while Dad was surprisingly confident with his. Now Harumi and I have to move our stuff into Mei's room who she's sharing with Himeko.

"I got so excited when you asked me to come with you to your parents wedding, like I planned out everything, we were going to watch a scary movie, eat some fat foods and then instantly regret it and then to finish it off we could do some bad magazine quizzes." Harumi said all that in one breath, while heaving her two full suitcases.

"Harumi you did realise that we were only going to be here for the weekend," I said noting that her bags seemed to be quite full, "Like you could of just brought one bag." I finished with showing her the one suitcase I brought.

"What? Are you kidding?" Harumi said as she hauled the bags up the stairs, "I brought like ten dresses, with ten pairs of shoes, and ten kinds of jewellery, just in case I'm not feeling like wearing the one I brought initially."

There's ingenious Harumi again, but as mums bridesmaid and ultimately her maid of honour, I have to wear what mum picked out, which was a nice beige strapless dress.

We reached Mei's room and as we opened the door we were surprised to find a wild Himeko, in her underwear and bra.

"Wow Himeko you can really rock hello kitty underwear." Harumi said immediately as we both hung around in the doorway, I awkwardly standing there, while Harumi seems to find an opportunity for revenge. I don't get what's the matter with the two of them.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" Himeko yelled as she found another piece of clothing to cover up her body.

"Calm down, we're all girls here." Harumi took a moment to look Himeko up and down, which caused Himeko to grab her clothes quickly and run to the bathroom.

"Hey Himeko!" I yelled through the bathroom door, "Where's Mei?" I realised that there was something missing in Mei's bedroom..Mei.

"Umm I'm not sure, she's probably talking to your father." Himeko said through the door.

Why would she be talking to dad? I mean I get it's her father and all, but like a couple days ago she punched the guy, are they finally getting along again..? That would be great! Like how exciting will that be!

"..Let's play truth or dare now, we can roll around in our underwear how, every silly kitty should be…" Harumi was singing one of Avril's songs as she made her self comfortable in Mei's room.

"Can you stop!" Himeko yelled through the door.

"Nope! Oh my god, I didn't know you were a c-cup!" Harumi was now going through her things, to which I gave her a questioning.

"Stop going through my things!" Himeko yet again yelled through the door.

"Oh my gosh, look I drew you as a super hero!" Harumi had now found a piece of paper and started to draw what was supposed to look like Himeko in a Hello Kitty super suit. She slid the paper underneath the door.

"Really Harumi?" Himeko said with a fed up voice.

"Imagine it! By day she's Hello Kitty, by night she drops the o." Harumi finally finished her little thing that she called revenge.

* * *

[A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Because I had fun writing it as well... if only sarcasm could work through a computer, if there are any suggestions for where the story takes or on anything, they are more than welcome! Also if I did something wrong or something that should be tweaked or fixed ,writing wise or anything...wise, please let me know, as I am still learning. I don't bite, unless you have food, so message away! Also please review or fav or sub or anything 3 because anything that comes from the readers is always treasured]


End file.
